


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by Ikira



Series: Holy Shattrimony [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And as many cameos as I can think of, Happy Ending, M/M, Series Finale, This series is officially non-canon now so I can give it the happy ending it deserves, Though if I missed any characters just assume they're there okay?, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, no sad just happy, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: It started with a wedding, and it ends with a wedding.





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since this series has officially become non-canon, I figure it's time to wrap it up. I loved writing it, but all good things must come to an end.
> 
> Now way back when I wrote the first Holy Shattrimony fic, before I even realized it was going to turn into a series, I had a few people ask me to write a story about the boys having their dream wedding back on Earth. After I got those asks, I kind of always intended to end the series this way, it was just a question of how much I could squeeze out in between before the show made it non-canon. But now here we are, and it's time for the happy ending that I've been planning since almost the beginning.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this series and gave kudos and comments and messaged me on tumblr about it. I never would have gotten this far without you. I hope you all enjoyed reading Holy Shattrimony as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope this ending is a satisfying conclusion.
> 
> And now, let the ceremony begin!

Matt stared into the full length mirror in front of him and fought down the urge to fidget with his bowtie for the seventh time. He knew that if he tried it, all he’d get was a smack to his hand from his mother. It didn’t matter that she was on the other side of the room and busy with Katie’s hair clips, somehow she’d just know. Still, his fingers twitched at his sides.

 

“Hey Matt!” a head popped in through the door, and Matt practically sagged in relief at the distraction. He was a bit surprised to see Keith, though. He’d have thought Keith would be too busy near the front of the church, making sure that everything was in place. He’d taken his role of Best Man slash ceremony manager more seriously than any of them had expected, and had applied all of the leadership and planning skills he’d picked up during their time in space to make sure everything was running perfectly.

 

“H-hey, Keith,” Matt stuttered out. He swallowed thickly, trying to calm his nerves even as he turned to face the door. “Is it time already?”

 

But to his mixed relief and disappointment, Keith shook his head. “No, Coran is still sorting out some things with the Officiant. I think there’s a bit of…culture clash.” Keith winced, which was really all of the explanation Matt needed. It had been quite the task to find a wedding Officiant on Earth that was willing to work with an actual alien from outer space to perform the ceremony, more so one that was okay with mixing human wedding traditions with a blend of Altean and other alien customs, but it had been worth the work to get the ceremony just right. Or, at least that’s what Matt’s dad kept insisting. Keith had nodded in agreement, and that had been that.

 

“But we’ll still be starting on time,” Keith quickly assured him with a bright smile, and Matt tried his best to smile back. “Shiro just wanted me to keep you in the loop.”

 

“Are the guests here?” Katie piped up, disturbing their mother’s work and making her huff in frustration. “I was hoping to say hi to a few people before the ceremony starts.”

 

“Most people are here,” Keith answered her. “We had a bit of trouble finding spots for some of them. The water tank for Queen Luxia and her people took up a bit more room than we were expecting, and I think Zethrid is making some of the Garrison cadets nervous, but everyone seems to be settled so far.”

 

“That’s good,” Matt said, sighing in relief. Then he groaned, and gave himself a firm shake. “Come on, why the heck am I so _nervous_?! I’m already married, we’ve been married for _years_ now, this is just a formality to make it official on Earth! I shouldn’t be nervous!”

 

Matt’s mom chuckled through her mouthful of bobby pins and shook her head. “Oh, Matt,” she sighed, pulling the pins away so she could speak. “It’s your wedding day. It’s okay to be nervous. I know I was terrified on my wedding day.”

 

“Yeah, Matt. It’s going to be fine,” Katie added soothingly.

 

“Besides, if it makes you feel better, you’re not the only one who’s nervous,” Keith said ruefully, his eyes rolling towards the other side of the building where Shiro was presumably also getting ready. “Speaking of which, I should probably get back to the front. Make sure no one runs off and leaves you at the altar.”

 

“Shiro wouldn’t do that,” Katie grunted, but they still made no protest when Keith ducked back out of the room with a promise to send someone to get Matt when it was time. Matt watched him go and sighed, trying to exhale a few more jitters.

 

“Matt, it’s normal for you to be nervous” his mother said gently, finally deeming Katie’s hair as good enough. She came back to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder, brushing some imaginary dirt off of his suit. “When I married your father, we had been engaged for two years, and had known each other for five before that. I loved him. I loved him and he loved me. We’d known we were soul mates almost from the day we met, and I knew he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But on our wedding day? I was still terrified. I kept wondering what would happen if I dropped my bouquet or tripped on my dress or forgot my vows. But do you know what helped me get through it?”

 

Matt shook his head silently.

 

“When I walked out into that church, it was absolutely packed full of people. But the first and only person I saw was your father. And the look on his face?” She smiled fondly at the memory. “I’d never seen someone look so excited. I knew then that whatever happened, we’d get through it together. And that’s what’s going to happen for you, too. You’re going to see that grin, and suddenly all of your nerves will melt away, I just know it.”

 

“Oh mom, that’s so cheesy,” Matt groaned, though only half-heartedly. Truly he was touched by her faith in him.

 

“And,” she suddenly added, her voice and eyes becoming a bit misty. She reached up to pat his face. “I am _so glad_ that I’m going to get to see it. I thought, for _so long_ , that I had lost you and your father forever. I never thought I’d get to see this day, that I’d never get to see my baby boy happy and standing proud at that altar and – ” She cut herself off with a sob, her hand dropping from Matt’s face to cover her mouth.

 

“Oh _mom_ ,” Matt repeated himself much more sadly, pulling her into an embrace without hesitation. “It’s okay, mom,” he murmured, rubbing her back gently. “It’s okay. I’m here, I’m safe now. Dad’s home, I’m home, Katie’s home. We’re all back, safe and sound. It’s okay now.”

 

He kept rubbing her back as she continued to shake in his arms, trying her best not to cry and ruin her makeup. At some point Katie encircled their mother from behind, and the two Holt siblings held their mother as she shook and sobbed. Eventually, though, she managed to calm herself enough to pull away, dabbing at her damp eyes with a Kleenex.

 

She sniffed and then gave them an embarrassed smile. “I’m so sorry about that, I shouldn’t have brought it up. Today is supposed to be a happy day.”

 

“It’s okay, mom, we get it,” Katie spoke up before Matt could even open his mouth. They glanced briefly back at Matt, giving him a look that said ‘I got this’ before taking their mother by the hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “And I’m pretty sure crying is normal at weddings. But look, I think I hear the organ warming up, so we should probably go find our seats before the wedding starts, and maybe grab more Kleenex. I know we shouldn’t leave dad alone with Kolivan too long, you know what those two get like when they start talking.”

 

Their mom let out a watery chuckle. “You’re right, of course,” she agreed, letting Katie lead her by the hand towards the door. “Matt, you’ll be alright?”

 

He gave her a thin smile and a wave. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just waiting until someone comes to get me, after all. I’m sure it won’t be much longer.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” his mom reassured him, leaning back to give him a kiss on the cheek. “See you soon!”

 

“See you out there, Matt!” Katie called out, and then the two of them vanished out the door and into the church to find their seats. When the door was open, Matt could hear the murmur of voices from their collective guests, but the moment it shut, the room went silent. Matt counted until three, and then sighed, his shoulders slumping.

 

“Okay, Matt. You can do this,” he whispered to himself, pacing across the room. “You’ve fought battles and wars, hacked spaceships and alien weapons. You’ve technically already done this, albeit on a much smaller scale. There is _nothing to be nervous about_.”

 

“Hello, Matthew!” Coran announced cheerfully as he threw open the door. Matt jumped and let out a short scream.

 

“Oh! Sorry little fellow, didn’t mean to surprise you!” The older gentleman stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him. He stood proudly before the doorway in his ceremonial robes, hands on his hips. Next to the elaborate layers and multitude of coloured fabrics and clasps on the Altean, Matt’s own simple black tuxedo with amber coloured bowtie and pocket square looked kind of drab. But when Allura and Coran had shown them what Altean couples usually wore when getting married, Shiro and Matt had very quickly opted for something a bit more…traditional.

 

“You look great, Coran,” Matt told him sincerely.

 

“Why, thank you, Matthew!” Coran did a little spin. “I do clean up nicely, if I do say so myself. And it’s marvellous to finally be able to bring out this old outfit again. It feels like forever since I’ve gotten to perform a union ceremony!”

 

When Matt had first mentioned the idea of the wedding ceremony to their friends, Coran had instantly offered to perform the rites once the situation had been explained to him. Finding out that Coran could, and actually had performed marriages before had been a bit of a fantastic surprise, and Shiro had instantly decided that Coran would be the one to do it for them. No one had any objections to that at all. Matt was honestly just thrilled to have yet another familiar face standing there with him at the front of the church. The Officiant they’d found was nice enough, but the man was a stranger.

 

“And you’re looking quite nice yourself,” Coran returned the compliment easily, giving Matt a thumbs up. “I’m not quite sure how Earth fashion works, but the look suits you.”

 

“Thanks, Coran,” Matt gave Coran a lopsided smile. He was still nervous, but something about the Altean’s permanent upbeat attitude did a lot to help settle him. Coran just seemed to reject the very idea that anything could go wrong with his presence alone.

 

“Now, I think your father mentioned something about a family member typically being the one to bring you to the ceremony spot, but for Alteans it’s a little different. For us, the person performing the ceremony calls the couple to come up alone. But seeing as this is going to be a bit of an unusual arrangement, we’re going to do something a tad different.”

 

Matt nodded his head in rapt attention. He knew all of this already from their _many_ rehearsals – such a unique ceremony required slightly more practice than a normal wedding would – but he still appreciated the reminder.

 

“Ready to go?” Coran asked him, and Matt’s breath stuttered in his chest. This was it.

 

This was the moment he’d been dreaming of. This was it. It was time.

 

“Yes,” he said firmly.

 

His ears started to ring the moment Coran led him out of the room. They exited into the lobby, and then through a set of doors into the main sanctuary of the church. In front of him stretched the main aisle of the room, and four sets of pews packed full of guests from various species and races stretched out around him, two on each side divided by yet more aisles, one of which currently hosted a giant tank of water full of mermaids. Near the back of the room a group of three people stood in wait, but Matt didn’t dare turn to look at them. Instead his eyes were focused on the altar, where a very uncertain Officiant was standing next to a beaming Keith. Lance, Hunk, and Katie formed a sort of vanguard around the altar, along with several of the rebel fighters that Matt had been closest to. Olia’s tail was wagging with delight as she caught sight of him.

 

Matt kept his eyes on Keith as he trailed after Coran up the aisle. Keith’s eyes were darting between him and the group of three lurking in the back, but every step Matt took towards the front, his grin seemed to grow wider. Matt was faintly aware that Coran seemed to be singing some sort of chant in old Altean, and that two of the individuals from the group of three were singing along, but he was too focused on reaching the front. And then suddenly he was there, and the room was silent.

 

He stood there as Coran turned to face the crowd, and then reached out to the group of three. Allura came first, looking absolutely stunning in her most beautiful formal gown, her eyes glittering so brightly with joy they almost seemed to be glowing. Lotor came after, and although he appeared slightly less excited than Allura, he was no less regally dressed. He gave Matt a respectful nod, and it almost looked like he was smiling for a moment.

 

And then Allura reached back and pulled the third figure forward, and suddenly Shiro was there, looking just as nervous as Matt but absolutely gorgeous in his pure white tux and violet bowtie. He stumbled a bit as Allura moved him into place, but caught himself quickly. Matt saw a bead of sweat drip down his brow. The two of them locked eyes, and a moment of mutual ‘oh god what are we doing?’ passed between them. Matt reached out a shaking hand, and Shiro took it gratefully, giving him a small squeeze. Matt was very glad that Shiro’s metal hand couldn’t likely feel how sweaty his palm had become.

 

Allura and Lotor bowed their heads to Coran and the Officiant, and then turned to take their seats, their royal duties fulfilled. Matt absently hoped that someone had the sense to separate them when they sat down; when Allura and Lotor got along they were an absolutely terrifying force to be reckoned with, but more often they fought like cats and dogs. But then the Officiant was gesturing for silence, and Matt had no choice but to turn his attention to the ceremony.

 

The Officiant waited an extra second after the guests had gone quiet to make sure that he had everyone’s attention, and then he took a deep breath and began to speak.

 

“Dearly beloved,” he began, his warm, calming voice ringing out through the crowded room. “We are gathered here today to witness what is, quite frankly, the most unusual wedding I have ever had the privilege to help perform.”

 

A titter of laughter rushed through the room, and Matt had to giggle in agreement. A wedding between two people who were technically war heroes and maybe sort of royalty – Allura and Lotor hadn’t exactly been clear on how the universe now saw the Paladins of Voltron and honestly Matt had been too afraid to ask for clarification – that also mixed alien and human traditions was definitely a bit peculiar.

 

“But I am absolutely thrilled and honoured to be a part of this special day,” the Officiant continued graciously, giving each of them a pleased smile. “I must ask that our esteemed guests have some patience with us, and forgive any missteps as we conduct this unique ceremony. And now, without further ado, please guide us in the opening chant, Master Coran.”

 

Coran stepped forward, his usual boisterous attitude replaced with a calm reverence as he began to sing. Most of the guests unfortunately didn’t know the ancient Altean wedding chants, but Team Voltron, Matt’s family, and Matt’s rebel friends had worked hard in the weeks leading up to the wedding to learn the words, and they sang along as best they could, Allura’s voice ringing confidently above them all. And so the ceremony began.

 

The rest of it passed by in a blur that Matt honestly couldn’t remember much of. He vaguely recalled exchanging rings, a pair of matching metal bands made from a piece of armour donated by the Black Lion herself. There had been candles and a goblet of wine, prayers and vows from normal human weddings, but then there had also been a ceremony where Coran had painted a strange symbol on their hands in a gold paint that shimmered even after it dried. He also painted lines on their faces that mimicked Altean markings, but Matt wasn’t sure if that was normally part of an Altean ceremony or if it was supposed to be symbolic. He hadn’t dared bring it up during rehearsal in case it was a touchy subject.

 

He did remember the kiss though. Oh, what a kiss. The crowd had gone wild. Matt grinned against Shiro’s lips, his arms thrown around Shiro’s neck as Shiro dipped him in front of everyone they knew, kissing the living daylights out of him like he’d never get the chance to again. When they finally straightened up, he felt lightheaded and dizzy, but he couldn’t stop smiling. Shiro was grinning just as hard, and they took a moment to share a quiet giggle, pressing their foreheads together in pure happiness.

 

Afterwards, the two of them had stood at the front of the altar as the Officiant introduced them as the new Shirogane-Holts, and Matt couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. The guests were cheering, though a few of them (especially Lance and Hunk) were hooting and hollering and making a general nuisance of themselves. But Matt didn’t care. He was just too happy.

 

He didn’t know which of them started to walk down the aisle first, but when he felt Shiro give his hand a gentle tug, he looked over and gave Shiro the sappiest grin. Lights flashed as what felt like a hundred different cameras went off, but Matt’s eyes were only on Shiro. Shiro grinned back at him just as widely, and they all but ran down the aisle, bursting through the doors and into the daylight beyond.

 

Hours later, after the photos were taken and guests were greeted and Sam Holt had started blubbering like a baby and needed to be taken away by his wife to go calm down, Shiro and Matt climbed into the limo, ready to head to the reception hall, their first moment alone in what felt like far too long. They sat side-by-side for a moment, and just breathed.

 

And then Shiro turned to look at him, and let out a little snort.

 

“What?” Matt snapped indignantly, though the happy grin never left his face. It was official now, on this planet and all others. They were married. Nothing was going to ruin this day.

 

“Your face paint is a bit smudged,” Shiro explained, reaching up to brush at the gold markings on Matt’s skin. When he was satisfied, he pulled away, checking Matt’s face to make sure they were even. “There, that’s better. How’re mine?”

 

“They’re fine,” Matt told him, leaning up to press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek just below one of them. “You look amazing,” he said quietly.

 

“You too,” Shiro responded just as gently. He took Matt’s hand in his own, giving him a tender smile. They leaned towards each other, eyes slipping closed as their lips brushed against each other.

 

And then the limo door opened, and the rest of Team Voltron, including Allura, Coran, and Lotor, piled into the vehicle, followed by Matt’s parents. “Hey guys! Wow, that was awesome!” Lance declared, tripping over his own feet as he tried to squeeze into the limo ahead of Keith. “You guys looked great.”

 

Shiro and Matt quickly pulled away from each other and shared a long-suffering look. Looked like their alone time was up.

 

“Thanks, Lance,” Shiro said graciously, shifting over to make room for Allura’s voluminous skirts. “And thank you for leading all of the chanting. You sounded really good.”

 

“I must agree, you all managed to learn the chants very well,” Allura added.

 

“Although your accents were atrocious,” Lotor muttered under his breath. Judging by the way Allura flushed but didn’t disagree, he was probably right.

 

Lance seemed to take offence to Lotor’s comment though, because he quickly protested, and then the limo became host to a hot debate about the proper way to pronounce certain Altean words. As the vehicle started to move, headed for the hall at the Garrison that they’d been graciously offered to host the reception – huzzah for family connections and humanity’s desire to play nice with their new alien neighbours – Matt sighed happily and rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, letting the noise of the argument wash over him. Nothing could spoil today.

 

The reception became something of a mix of their wedding reception and a celebration of the defeat of Zarkon and the Galra Empire, with a splash of a welcome to earth party thrown in courtesy of the confused but trying to be helpful Galaxy Garrison. The food was buffet style, and Matt had never seen such an array of edibles in his entire life. Hunk had been in his element planning the menu, making sure to account for every taste and diet of the various attending species, and he had personally made sure everything that Matt put on his plate was the best tasting food Matt had ever eaten. At some point he got pulled away by Katie to help them and Rolo set up the sound equipment, and then Shay and her brother called him over, but he made sure that Matt and Shiro got enough to eat before he was lost to visiting.

 

Lance had decided that now that the ceremony was over and most of Keith’s duties were finished, it was time to help the red paladin learn to cut loose. He recruited Ezor’s help, and together the two dragged Keith towards the open bar with twin evil grins on their faces. Matt felt Shiro start to get up from the head table to intervene, but Matt rested a hand on Shiro’s arm when he saw Kolivan follow after them along with a few other Blades. The cool-headed leader of the Blade of Marmora would make sure Keith didn’t have too much to drink. Shiro wilted in his seat, but seemed satisfied that the situation was under control.

 

Matt was eternally grateful to his parents, who had been through their own wedding and therefore could help them field guests as what felt like hundreds of people came up to them one by one to offer their congratulations. A few of their interstellar guests seemed to have a few unexpected traditions when it came to weddings, and more than once Matt found himself being dragged into some sort of unexpected hug or embrace or complicated handshake that was apparently important for the longevity of their new marriage, but thankfully Coran, Allura, and even Lotor were also nearby to help settle any cultural confusion.

 

Hours later, after drinking and eating and dancing and speeches and shaking more hands than Matt had ever shaken in his life, finally, _finally_ they were able to escape to the hotel room. Shiro unlocked the suite they’d been given with the key card, a huge yawn cracking his jaw wide open. Pushing open the door, he held it open as Matt shuffled in after him, both of them absolutely exhausted. Shiro’s bowtie was untied, his jacket hanging off of one shoulder, and his hair was clumped with sweat after all of the dancing they’d done but somehow he still looked absolutely incredible to Matt’s tired eyes.

 

The door closed behind them with a click, and they finally stood together, alone, in the dim light of the one lamp lit on the nightstand.

 

Shiro gave him a gentle, tired smile. “Wow. What a day.”

 

“Yeah,” Matt croaked, his voice sore from all the talking and drinking.

 

Shiro started to strip out of his tux, and Matt sluggishly copied him, his fingers fumbling on the buttons of his shirt as he tried to make his exhausted brain remember how to work buttonholes. Right now they seemed far more complicated than he recalled. A quick glance at Shiro showed he wasn’t doing much better, moving with the speed of a sloth with a sleepy expression on his face.

 

But eventually, despite their struggles, the two of them managed to strip down to their boxers. Matt made a half-hearted attempt to hang up his tux properly, but after watching Shiro carelessly fling the various pieces around the room, too tired to care, Matt gave up and just piled everything on top of one of the chairs in the suite. Together, the two moved like zombies towards the bed.

 

Standing on either side of it, the two stared across the mattress at each other, uncertainty on both their faces. Matt was reluctant to be the first to say something, but then thankfully Shiro cleared his throat.

 

“I suppose, considering it’s our wedding night and all…” He made a very vague gesture towards the bed, a faint blush across his cheeks beneath where the golden markings had all but been rubbed away by their various festivities during the reception. “…should we…y’know?”

 

Matt got what he was implying. They both knew what usually happened once the couple returned to the marriage suite. But then he looked up at Shiro, seeing the exhausted slump of his shoulders, and felt his own weariness dragging at his limbs and making it seem impossible to do anything but sleep.

 

So he answered Shiro by simply falling onto the bed face first, uncaring of the loud noise it made or the way the mattress bounced and squeaked in protest. As he settled his body into a horizontal position, he let out a moan of pure satisfaction. His aching feet and spine could finally stop screaming at him to rest.

 

Shiro let out a tired chuckle. “Okay, I guess that answers that question,” he muttered. But just as eagerly he crawled into bed next to Matt, letting out his own sigh of relief.

 

“Too tired for sex,” Matt grumbled against the pillow, grudgingly shifting around so that Shiro could tuck himself next to Matt’s side. “We can worry about that in the morning. Besides, been there, done that. Done _you_.”

 

“Terrible, Matt,” Shiro groaned in protest, but Matt could hear the amusement in his voice. “Terrible.”

 

“But true.”

 

This time Shiro did laugh, the sound husky after their long day. “Yes, I suppose it is. And yeah, I’m with you on the sleep thing. Everything else can wait.”

 

Matt hummed happily in agreement and raised his head up from the pillow just high enough that he could peek at Shiro with one eye. “We do have our whole lives together ahead of us after all.”

 

He watched the pleased grin slowly spread across Shiro’s face as his words sunk in. “Yeah. You’re right.”

 

The two of them shuffled around until they could get comfortable, their joints aching in protest. But in the end Matt couldn’t complain when he ended up with his arm thrown over Shiro’s chest, Shiro’s legs twined together with his own.

 

“Everything else can wait,” Shiro repeated to himself, so softly that Matt wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it. But Matt slowly leaned his head over and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro followed up by leaning his own head down, and then the two of them shared a tired but lingering kiss.

 

“I love you,” Shiro whispered as they pulled away from each other, settling down more firmly on the bed.

 

“I love you too,” Matt murmured back, letting out a pleased sigh.

 

The two drifted off to sleep side by side, happy smiles on their tired faces, dreaming of the days to come. After so much hardship and suffering and loss, they had finally made it. They had finally gotten their happily ever after.

 

_The End_       

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, this is unbeta-ed, so any mistakes you find are my own.
> 
> As always, you can come visit me on tumblr at [ikiracake](http://ikiracake.tumblr.com/) and [i-see-london-i-see-klance](http://i-see-london-i-see-klance.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
